Easily Amused
by cobalt kitty
Summary: Something short. Duo entertains himself with the objects around him. Shonen ai


Disclaimers: The only thing that I can claim are the words I put together, other than that I don't have anything. Not even the empty 409 bottle. It's not fair.  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai 2+1+2, abuse of an empty 409 bottle, humor, fluff, and I think that's it.  
  
Notes: No notes really, something I thought of while doing my annoying homework -_-; (I love that face). But it's short it shouldn't take too much time to read, that First Kiss Delayed fic like...killed my hands! So I wrote something short. It was just pulling at the back of my brain and I just had to get it out. I double spaced so it didn't look so crammed. Argh, and here I thought I wouldn't have any notes. Well, enjoy!  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Easily Amused  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Duo Maxwell bounced up and down on the ratty old couch he was occupying. He had been bouncing on it for quite some time now.   
The braided boy finally stood up and walked over to the fish tank in the foyer of the small safe house. It didn't have any fish in it. Why did they have a fish tank in here anyways? Decoration? Duo didn't care, he stared at the empty tank and outlined the edges with his fingers. It was a dusty tank with cobwebs clogging the inside of the glass container. He swiped some of the grim of and rubbed it in between his fingers.  
  
  
"Woooowww..." he said in awe then wiped it off on his black jeans.  
  
  
A string caught Duo's eye. The string was from his pants and was dangling from the side seam. He pulled the string, but nothing happened. Shinigami tried to yank it out, but it wouldn't comply. The tiny string did not want to be removed. He pulled as hard as the three centimeter long string would be pulled. His long fingers simply slide off along with his body.   
  
  
Ungracefully he fell backwards. Tumbling over, he landed flat on his back with a grunt. He looked up only to see a white bucket on the floor in front of him. The boy from L2 crawled over to the bucket and took a peak at the contents inside.  
  
  
There wasn't anything but a dusty rag and an empty 409 spray bottle. He picked up the dusty rag and clapped it between his hands. A cloud of dust filled the air intoxicating his lungs. He coughed and swatted the puff away. Discarding the rag, Duo grabbed the 409 bottle and sprayed the last of the content out, which was even more dust.  
  
  
"Cooooolll..." he said then saw that the edge of the label was beginning to peel off.   
  
  
The braided boy pinched the peeling label and began to pull. A ripping sound echoed through the house as the sticker was torn off of the now naked bottle. He stuck the sticker to his forehead and patted it down so it would stay in place. Amethyst pools eyed the orange cap and slowly twisted it off. He seperated the two parts and turned the capless bottle upside down. Nothing happened. He hit the bottom of the white, naked, capless container.  
  
  
A brownish spider quickly darted out of the opening and ran across his bare arm. The sensation gave Duo a tingling feeling upon his skin. The spider lured itself from the boy's limb to the floor. Duo watched as the little critter sprint under a near by desk. He followed it on his hands and knees. When he was at the desk, a piece of paper was on the floor. He picked up the paper and scanned it thoroughly. The thin sheet was blank with nothing on it. Shinigami crumpled it into the smallest ball possible. He shot the ball at a trash can across the room. Missing terribly, the ball rolled halfway back.  
  
  
"Aaww maaaannnn..." he said and went after the re-shaped piece of paper.  
  
  
Once he picked it up again, he walked over to the trash can and unfolded the crumpled paper. After that task was finished with, Duo tore it into tiny pieces that could never be repaired let alone written on. The Gundam pilot watched as the thousands and thousands remnants of paper roved into the trash can. All but one torn piece made it in. The single one that did not, hovered over and under a closet door next to the waste basket.  
  
  
Duo trailed behind the piece of paper. The tiny particle slide easily under the door. The violet eyed boy turned the knob, as the door gently swung open, a soft pillow fell out from the top self. The boy jumped on the pillow.  
  
  
"Fuuuuunnnnn..." he said and pounced on the fluffy pillow again.  
  
  
A solo feather escaped the stuffing, Duo ceased his jumping and chased the drifiting feather. The ceiling fan above Duo's head sucked the feather in and didn't give it back. This disappointed the braided boy.  
  
  
"Heeeeyyyy..." he said when the feather didn't come back down.  
  
  
Duo glared at the chain hanging from the lights. He whacked the long chain, then he watched as the other side swayed back and forth. He hit it again, and the chain repeated it's eariler actions. The braided boy hit it as hard as he could, the thin metal chain went up into the air. Up, up, up it went, then down, down, down it came striking Duo square in the left eye.  
  
  
"Oooowww..." he said and staggered backwards.  
  
  
As he did, he tripped over the telephone cord and fell into the small kitchenette. He made contact with the cold floor, it hurt. Duo picked himself up and turned to his left. Within his sight, he could see a refrigerator and its many magnets. The magnets were letters from the English alphabet. He chuckled and arranged them in various ways.  
  
  
The first thing he spelled was 'Shinigami rocks', then with the remaining letters, he wrote 'Heero has a cute ass'. Feeling satisfaction with his work, the braided boy decided that he wanted an ice cream bar. Without paying attention, he swung the upper half of the refrigerator open and hit himself in the head.  
  
  
"Crrraaaapppp..." he said and fell to the floor again.  
  
  
Duo closed his eyes as his head began to ache. A few moments later he opened them and looked to his right on the floor only to see a pair of familiar yellow sneakers. He grinned.  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Heero cocked an eyebrow at the body that was at toe-level with his feet. He had been watching Duo the whole time. The braided boy hoisted himself up and looked at Heero who had folded his arms and was still cocking a delicate eyebrow.  
  
  
"Oi, Hee-chan." he said.  
  
  
"Baka."  
  
  
Duo frowned at the single word, "What did I do now?"  
  
  
"You are so easily amused."  
  
  
Shinigami's grin widened, "I know."  
  
  
Heero stripped the 409 sticker from his koibito's forehead and stuck it to the kitchen counter.   
  
  
"Owwwwwww..."  
  
  
"Hn."  
  
  
"Wanna see how long I can be amused with *you*."  
  
  
The Perfect Soldier groaned as Duo grabbed his hand and was pulled to the bedroom.  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
The other three pilots sighed, they too had been watching the braided boy as well. They did not know the purpose behind his actions, but they did know that they wouldn't see the noisy couple for a while. A long while.  
  
  
Because Duo is easily amused.  
  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
owari  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Um...yeah, pointless, ne? But couldn't you just picture Duo doing all of those things? Chain reactions, can't live with them and can't live without -_-;. Ever read 'If You Give a Mouse a Cookie'? I'm not sure about the humor, I would think that you might have to think about for a while before it was slightly funny. Unless you were over here when I was writing it. My bro was imitating what Duo was doing. Anyway, I hope you liked it. 


End file.
